witchkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lutarius Stoteraux Jr.
King Lutarius Cristophoros Mattathias Spellman (né Stoteraux) is the main protagonist of The Necromancer and The Witch King. After the death of his wife Katerina due to a death curse cast on her, he gave up his only child for adoption in order to protect her from the mass number of enemies he made over the years. Luther is the only son of Lutarius Stoteraux Sr. He is the father of Hazel and Lutarius Stoteraux III, husband of Ambrose Spellman, and step-father of Lily Spellman. Early History Lutarius Cristophoros Mattathias Stoteraux Jr. was born as the only son of Lutarius Stoteraux Sr, an extremely powerful warlock who was the King of the Underworld. As his father was an incredibly talented necromancer, it was only then revealed that he should follow in his father's footsteps. As Prince of the Underworld, he was not allowed to fall in love. He fell in love with a mortal named Katerina and thus their daughter was born on Christmas. Days after their daughter's birth, Katerina died as a result of their forbidden love. Personality Luther was a selfish spoiled brat, a party boy and a womanizer as well as being very ignorant. Luther was hard-headed, carefree and laid-back, as he hated being indoors. As a trait he picked up from his father and formerly possessed, Luther disliked mortals, although he later warmed up and fell in love with one. Despite this, Luther is highly intelligent, as he possesses knowledge about the universe's species. When it comes to his feelings towards Hazel; Luther tends to not think straight and loses control of himself. Despite this, he does not have a blind spot when it comes to the people that Hazel cares about. Physical Appearance Luther is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He's very handsome, and he's aware of his looks. He often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. However, after excepting his nature and coming into his true power, his hair changes to blonde. Powers & Abilities Relationships Hazel Stoteraux Hazel is Lutarius' biological child. He fell in love with a mortal and thus their daughter was born on Christmas, as a result of their forbidden love. On her fifth birthday she found a letter under her pillow, from him. She got a visit from him in her dreams and he posed to her as her grandfather. After finding one more letter under her pillow she realized that it was her father the wrote the letters to her. He loves her dearly and would do anything to protect her. Because of his circumstances, he left her to be raised in an orphanage, as he saw it as the only option, as his enemies threatened to hurt the one that meant most to him. Lily Spellman Lily is Luther's step daughter. With the both of them meeting, they have created an unbreakable bond with each other. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Luther loves her as if she was his own. He's overprotective of her, and vows to always watch over her. They also have a bond so strong, that Lily trusts Luther more so than her father with her decisions. Luther is always trying his best to steer her in the right direction. As a result of Bipolar disorder she is prone to violent episodes, and Luther seems to be the only who can calm her down with the sound of his voice. Name * The name Luther is a Teutonic baby name. The meaning of the name Luther is Famous in war.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/luther/ * The name Cristophoros means the anointed.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/cristos/ * The name Mattathias is a Biblical baby name. The meaning of the name Mattathias is The gift of the Lord.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/mattathias/ Tropes * Papa Wolf: Luther is fiercely protective of Hazel, and will dish out a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown to anyone who harms her. * You Are Better Than You Think You Are: Katerina believes there is a genuinely noble man under the spoiled Underworld Prince. Due to her influence, she proves herself right. * Pretty Boy: Thoroughly aware of his handsome looks, and often exploits them to his advantage. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Stoteraux Family Category:The Witch King Category:Witch King Characters